The Origin Of Slender
by Blaye Hatsuki
Summary: Living in a small town Slender grows up along with his hurtful peers who bully him abusively for fun every day. And while sharing a secret relationship with his crush he starts to have thoughts and feelings he's never had before, but they are not lustful ones.
1. Chapter 1

Why...? I peer out the window of the school. Why was I born this way? Everyone else looks in a mirror and gets to see a face. A unique face with traits of all different sorts. You know what I see, I see nothing, for I have not single trait from my mother nor father. I'm an unfinished picture and I always will be.

I turn my head to the teacher who was almost finished with her lecture at the front of the class. I was placed in the very back so I didn't bother or distract any of the other students. The school bell rings announcing for everyone to leave for the day. Two of the students give me a scornful look as they leave. I wait for everyone to depart before grabbing my own stuff and doing the same. I leave the classroom and head to the front doors of the school. Other students from other classes also walk along. I hear them whisper about me. I head down the steps as other students peer over at me. I stop in my tracks making the group behind me nervously go around. A girl with red hair walks past out of the school immediately catching my attention. She continues on her way as I find myself unable to avert my gaze. She was my crush.

I lower my head and and continue on my way when someone suddenly kicks me to the ground. I'm gripped by my collar and brought up to a male student's face. "Don't you _dare_ look at her again." The boy glares at me with anger and disgust before dropping me to the ground. Walking away everyone stares down at me like I'm some bug that he had just squashed. Silently I grab my school book that had fallen and stand back up.

Back at home my parents greet me with happy smiles as always. But this time my parents both held something behind their backs.

"We got you something!" Says my father excitedly. My mother then hands me a thin present from behind her with purple wrapping and a yellow bow.

"Surprise! Happy early birthday!" They say at the same time. I take the present with one hand and look it over.

"Come on! open it up." Insists my dad. I untie the bow around it and let it fall to the ground now ripping open the present. It was a journal. My father hands me a small pencil from behind his back. "Now you can write down all your ideas!" Were poor so they only get me stuff like this on special occasions.

"Thank you." I say simply putting my school book down by the door now holding my new journal at my side. "I'll be back." I grip the door knob and walk back out.

"Come back soon." Says my mother from inside the house.

I stand at the entrance. I could write here but I'd rather find an isolated place. Staring over at the houses across the dirt road I raise my head to the large trees that grew behind them, a forest stood. I head there without a second thought.

The forest had a different feeling than I expected it to have. Wondering forward I look up at the branches above me as the sound of dead leaves crunched underneath my feet. Beams of light peered through the trees flashing on me every once in awhile. Birds chirped jumping from branch to branch. A warm breeze found its way through, picking up some of the leaves off the ground and making them dance in mid air. Finding a considerable spot against a tree I sit down with my journal and open up to the first page.

Instead of writing I drew a circle representing my head but stop myself before drawing eyes. Oh yeah... I cross out the circle and close the book. Leaning against the tree I watch the birds play happily. I stretch my hand out up at the sky when one of the birds came flying towards me and landed on my finger.

"You're not scared of me?" I ask lowering my hand as it jumped from side to side. Students at the school would scare off the birds that had landed on the ground. They flew away before the kids had even gotten all that close. Another bird then came down startling the other one as it landed on my thumb. They both looked at each other before flying away.

The sun soon fell and the moon soon rose. At the dinner table both my parents were talking about their day. They act with joy around me but you can tell in their eyes that they're scared of me. I can only imagine their reactions when I was born.

"And how was your day?" My dad asks turning his head to me as I played with my food. I don't want to eat, mainly because I hate the way they look at me when I open my mouth. Yes, I do have a mouth, a mouth with abnormally sharp teeth.

"Birds aren't scared of me." I state after thinking of something to say.

"Is that so?" My dad sounded interested but was cut off by my mother who asked why I hadn't eaten yet. The thing is, I can't taste anything. Ever since I was young, it's all been tasteless. I never said anything because I wanted to fit it.

"I can't taste it." I admit for the first time.

"What? ...Oh no, Henry, do you think he's sick?" She looks back to me. "Don't worry sweetie, It will come back." I stand up from the table infuriated.

"It's always tasted that way. _I can't taste anything_." They look up at me in surprise with a hint of fear for they were now speechless. I leave the room. Food has never 'filled me up,' nor have I ever felt hungry. I just ate when they told me to. I've never gotten sick and whenever I get hurt I would just heal in seconds. Locking my door I jump on my bed and sit all the way against the wall. Seeing my journal on the table across the room I get up quickly to go grab it as well as the pencil. Sitting back down I open up to the first page and write "_Slender's_" above the crossed out circle and "_Journal_" below. Slender's Journal.

The next day I came in early as usual because I felt safer in the teacher's sight where the bullies can't hurt me. Even though the teacher felt the complete opposite. With nothing else to do I ended up writing a small letter to my crush in my new journal. Once I was finished I teared the letter out and folded it up. Coming up to the teacher at the front of the room I ask her if she has an envelope I can use.

"Were you writing a letter back there?" She asks happily pulling one out from her desk.

"Sort of." I answer. She hands me the envelope. "Um..."

"Hm?"

"Who's the girl with the red hair?" I feel embarrassed because I never bothered to find out her name.

"Oh! Elizabeth?"

"I think so, which desk is her's...?"

"That one over there." She points at a desk near the front of the class. Walking over to the one I thought she was referring to I gesture at it. "Yes, that's the one."

Opening the envelope I slide the letter in. Turning it around I write: "_To: Elizabeth" _and below it: "_From:_" What should I write for the name...? Thinking of something I write down: "_Your Secret Admirer_" I don't care who she thinks it's from. As long as she knows someone out there l-likes her, that's fine by me. I slide the envelope in the desk and run back to my own. About ten minutes later, other students started to show up. I feel anxious at the thought of Elizabeth finding the envelope. Eventually she came in with a couple of her friends. A sudden strike of nervousness comes over me and I leave the room in a hurry. I head outside the school where other kids hung out as they waited for the bell to ring.

Suddenly someone runs into me as we both fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry-!" She gets up but as soon as she sees me she sprints off. I watch her run away as I get up feeling disappointed. But someone knees me hard in the stomach making me fall once again.

"Whoops." Says the same boy from yesterday in a sarcastic tone. I attempt to get up. "You're so weird." He says in mockery pushing me completely down with his foot. I glare up at him to see two other students with him. He gives a chuckle before kicking me incredibly hard in the neck. Ripping open my skin that covered over my mouth I reveal my sharp teeth and choke in pain holding my neck. "Wow! So it_ does_ have a mouth!" He backs away as I sit up and grit my teeth at them. "Only animals have as sharp as teeth as yours!" He looks down at me in amusement as I steadily start to stand back up sealing up my mouth. Yet the moment I was up all the way he punched me causing me to fall back on the school wall. "Fight me already!" I'm not fighting him, there's no way I'm fighting him. But what other choice do I have?

Standing, I take a step forward and clench my fists at my sides. He laughs coming at me. But this time not with his fist, instead he raises his leg in the air and kicks me back causing me to fall with a thud. It hurts to be kicked around, it hurts to be punched, even if it does heal. I hate it and I hate them. He curses down at me yelling for me to stand back up. I won't stand. I won't fight. He'll just push me down again. Not doing anything just angered him more as he stomps over to me. I put my hands up but, I was too slow. Suddenly everything goes black but returns moments later. I had gone unconscious yet I could still hear his rampage of words being thrown at me. I rise up and feel a terrible pain coming from my head. I put my hand over the pain feeling an awful sting. I take a look at my hand to see the color black. They went quiet when they saw it too. The color I bled was inhuman. "Freak!" They run off as it healed.

This was my life. A bullies prey, an outsider, with a hopeless crush my days are filled with fake smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

~Two Years Later~

Each day was similar. I got beat regularly. Hid regularly. Avoided regularly. The only thing that really made up for it was getting to read Elizabeth's letters each day. Ever since the 8th grade when I put that poem in her desk it just somehow became a thing between us. I'm not sure how it really started but, It grew on me, being her secret admirer. That day two years ago she put a reply letter in her desk, I found it the next day when I went to check to see if she had taken the poem. We then just continued sending letters back and forth through her desk. I did my best not to seem suspicious of being _him_ around her and she never found out. It was the only happiness I had, listening to her small problems which didn't compare to mine was nice to think she was sharing it with me. She shared everything with me. But this happy feeling was always kicked or knocked out of me by the end of the day. It became a game for them. Hitting me down repeatedly as I just stood up repeatedly, for I never fought back. Bruises took longer to heal and so did cuts. It was painful and I always wished I could make them feel what I had to feel each day. But I never did. It's always the same boy as his group seems to grow larger by the week. They threaten me telling me not to tattle but I never really knew what they meant by that.

Days became worse but stayed the same. I'm now the tallest student in the school but even my height doesn't scare off those bullies. I've gotten skinnier too which I assume is from not eating a lot. I still visit the forest near the town regularly. The only place where I find peace in all the chaos.

Elizabeth said in one of her letters that I've been recently writing with harsher words than usual. She asked me if there was anything wrong. I lied of course; She's the last person I want to worry. I think... I've fallen in love with Elizabeth. I still fear the day she asks me when we can meet in person. I'm sure it will break her heart to find out it was me all along. It was the freak in the back of the class. The weirdo no one likes or talks to. The aberration with no face...

Already on the ground, I hold onto my stomach as the pain vanishes yet I'm kicked again in the shoulder with far more force than the last. Ripping open my mouth I let out a yelp in defeat as I hold desperately onto where he kicked. Oh please heal quickly. I'm a faster healer than I was two years ago but they're also stronger than they were so there's really no difference. "You're a _freak_ Slender." William says. Slender. That's right, I snuck into the school and hospital records and changed my name entirely. Soon enough I was able to get most of my peers to address me this way, well at least just the ones who will talk to me or talk _about_ me. "How much you wanna bet I couldn't even kill you if I tried." He says taking out a switch blade.

"Those aren't aloud..." I barely say.

"Shut up." He kneels beside me while pinching my jaw at him; his knee resting on my arm. Adjusting the knife in his hand he brings it to my forehead. Scared of getting cut I squirm and try to move away but he holds me down. "Stop moving you twit." He places the knife on my head and starts slicing in. In a shaking frantic I jolt my head away but that only creates a worse cut. Jumping off of me he allows me to turn around and take hold of the cut. The stinging sensation was unbearable. I end up letting out small crys but still do my best to keep them in. Taking one hand away I look at the color blood. Black again. Still black I mean. I'm still stuck in my fake little world where I think I'll eventually heal with age. By heal I mean of course, become human.

Dammit... why am I so different? I really am a freak, aren't I?

"Hey!" Suddenly a girl screams in our direction. I let myself take a quick glimpse at who it was. It was Elizabeth. "William! Stop this! It's getting out of hand!"

"Come on now Elizabeth were just having some fun," He walks over to her but then looks over at me. "Right Slendy?" Sitting up I say nothing. "See, he's fine." He was right on some levels. My cut was already on the verge of healing but my feelings though will never be. I lower my head but end up missing something I would have enjoyed to had seen because Elizabeth at that moment had slapped William. He raises his hand to hit her back but stops midway in the air. Slowly yet surely he lowers his hand back down to his side. See, William and I both have something in common. Were both in love with dear Elizabeth. "Whatever, you can have him." He says heading on his way. William's one weakness was also my only savior at times like these. But even so, I can never let her know that I'm the one sending the letters. My wound by then had retracted the blood and healed entirely.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, for I was distracted from watching his retreat. I look to her but don't say a word. She fearlessly takes a couple steps closer suddenly making me realize something. Everyone is scared to come near me expect, Elizabeth and William. But both for completely different reasons though. Holding out her hand to me she waits impatiently for my hand too. If a response is what you want then sorry Elizabeth but, I don't think I'll ever have one. "Oh come on!" She starts as if had been reading my mind. "You always do this! Why won't you ever take my hand!" ...I "And you never respond either." I continue to stare up at her. She gives out a sigh standing back up. "Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She looks down at me for just a bit longer before turning and running off. She never speaks about William's behavior around me, not even when were alone. I stand back up not in a hurry. Grabbing my discarded books off the ground I head to the forest.

A single bird on my shoulder I open up my book to the front page. And as before it still says the same thing. "Slender's Journal" I soon soon become very fond of the crossed out circle in the middle and started drawing it more often. Sometimes before handing in a test I'd quickly draw it at the bottom or beforehand at the top next to my name. Her reaction is priceless. That's another thing. In the past year I've found joy in scaring people. I don't know why... it's just fun. My only fun. How ironic... two years ago I hated the feared look everyone gave me but now I long for it in everyone's eyes. Expect Elizabeth that is, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was scared of me. Though I would _love _it if William and his friends were.

...Even though it says Slender's _Journal_, it's not much of a journal at all. My love for scaring people has become more abstract and I've found myself writing lots of menacing messages instead. They even scare me just going through them all. I'm not sure what to do with them yet though... I open to the second page. This is an older book, my first actually. So the drawings aren't very good. I tried drawing myself, but taller. _A lot_ taller. I think if I were super tall everyone would be more scared of me. And somehow my dream has come true. The only trait I like about myself infact... I keep getting taller. I don't know if it's a trait or just another aspect of my aberated self but I love it.

The bird on my shoulder continues its loud song unfearful of me. I think I've figured out why the birds aren't scared of me. Their scared of faces.

"Are you scared of faces?" I ask the bird knowing it'll only respond with more loud notes. "Well so am I." ...Expect Elizabeth's though... She has the most... lovely face. I shake my head attempting to rid it of the embarrassing thought. I end up startling the bird making it fly away. "Come back!" But it was too late, it had already went to join it's friends among the leaves. Friends... I don't need friends. I look down at my book again. Taking my pencil I sharpen out the edges on the shoulders and lengthen the arms. More sketchy, more scary, less people. I write the word "NO" on each side six times vertically. Perfect, that could scare anyone off. Oh, wait! Thats perfect! I stand up while grabbing my other two books off the ground and head home.

Dropping my books in the small front yard of my home I scoot them behind a bush. Going around the house I see my father working on something wooden with a hammer and nails.

"Father." He turns around and smiles.

"There you are. How was school?"

"Normal. Um, can I please borrow the hammer and nails for a bit?"

"What for son?"

"Um... Just for something."

"Well I'm working on a new door here so you're gonna have to wait."

"What? Did the door break...? I didn't notice."

"Yeah, well don't open it. It'll fall right off it's hinges and then to pieces. Just go thru the back door from now on until I get it fixed." I guess this means I won't be able to put the messages up on the trees for awhile. I was hoping to put them around the front of the forest so no one would come inside. Then that way I could have the forest truly all to myself. Disappointed I head back around and get all three books from behind the small bush. The window to my room reflected my blank face back at me. I don't need the back door. Opening my window I hop thru and into my room. I take out a piece of paper from my pocket. Time to reply to Elizabeth's letter.


End file.
